


Caffiene With a Side of Romance

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby Carter - Freeform, Barista Kara Danvers, Comic, Digital Art, F/F, Fan Comics, Fluff and Humor, Heart Eyes Kara, MILF Cat Grant, coffee shop AU, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: A Supercat Comic in a Coffee Shop AU. In which Cat is the hot MILF who needs to be caffeinated and Kara is the heart-eyes barista who has been waiting for her opportunity to finally ask Cat out after months of serving her morning coffee, chatting, flirting and cooing over her absolutely adorable little baby boy, Carter.





	Caffiene With a Side of Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicoleks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoleks/gifts).



> Done for SuperCat Christmas in July, for Nicoleks, I hope you like it!!  
> Their prompt was: Love in a coffee shop AU (bonus points if you incorporate baby!Carter into the story!)

_Image posts incoming! Ideally better viewed/enjoyed on a computer screen, but since I'm certain most folks read fic on their phone I've tried to split the images up into smaller viewable bits that will scale with your browser size. Feel free to zoom in if need be! Also, this is my first attempt at actually writing something to go along with the comic, please do let me know if you think it is something that is a nice addition to the experience, or if the comic would be better on it's own without the mini-fic esque thing. I can take criticism! And I know i am NOT the best writer AT ALL. But hey, I fancied doing something a little different_

* * *

They'd been chatting every morning - when Cat wasn't busy with a phone call like today - for the past few months, since Kara had started at the coffee shop just down the street from Catco's new building. A job she'd taken on a whim because the working hours had fit so perfectly with her class schedule at NCU.  


It had started as small talk at first. Kara trying to nail that _customer service cheer_ her boss had very subtly mentioned she sucked at.  
  
It wasn't that Kara wasn't a people person - far from it, Kara was the mostly people-y person a person could be - it was that Cat was _gorgeous_ and Kara was very very gay. The first attempt had earned her a withering look from the petite blonde with the fluffy haired, wide eyed baby strapped to her chest in the cutest little papoose and matching onesy - and **booties** \- Kara had ever seen.

The second attempt had gone much better.  
  
  
Since then they'd been chatting amicably each morning Cat came in for her morning fix. Carter - as Cat had introduced him with the softest, proudest smile that had just made Kara melt right then and there - always strapped to her chest, always looking around with fascination and curiosity, and eventually with an adorable little chubby-cheeked smile directed at Kara after a lot of gentle attempts to interact with him - and maybe a bribe in the form of a tiny, baby fist sized baked delight, with Cat's approval of course. Since then Kara had gotten genuine smiles from both mother and son, and it was her absolute goal to make the two of them smile every morning.  
  
  
She'd managed - much to her own delight - and their quick, few minutes of chatting each morning while Kara took and prepared Cat's order had drifted into the occasional bout of flirting. The first time of which had come from Kara - much to her own surprise - and had made Cat burst with a full bellied laugh that had sent skittering, fluttering, scrabbling sparks of pure joy rippling through Kara. And oh, the curl of Cat's lips and the hint of colour to her cheeks had Kara's heart hammering so hard she pressed her palm to her chest in an instinctual attempt to calm it.  
  
Cat had only smiled wider seeing that, more brilliantly, with actual, genuine interest that was most certainly mutual.  
  
  
Kara had sworn then she would work up the courage to actually ask her out. She was sure Cat was so far out of her league that she was insane to even _think_ about asking, but, Cat didn't seem to care, not with how her eyes seemed to sparkle every time they talked.  
  
And today, Cat was thoroughly distracted on a call as she fished out her credit card from her purse. And Kara decided then, to scrabble a little something extra on Cat's coffee cup, and if when Cat noticed - and Kara hoped she did, _really_ hoped Cat didn't simply throw the cup in the trash and miss it completely because Kara felt like she was going to puke from nerves just from _this_ \- she could choose never to mention it, and Kara would get the hint. Or, well, Kara would just have to cross every finger and toe and hope there was an _or_.  
  
  
Today was the day to find out!  
  
She hoped.  


Page 001 Fullsize

Page 002 Fullsize

Comic Pages broken up for better mobile viewing!

Thanks for reading!! Hope you like!! 

For more, find me at [Tumblr](www.supergaysupercat.tumblr.com) or on twitter where I'm more active [on Twitter @supergayc](https://twitter.com/SupergayC)


End file.
